


Love Yourself

by fluffy_papaya



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Evan gives him a massage, Jon gets his period, M/M, Trans Jonathan | H2ODelirious, ace evan, non-sexual nudity, polyamourus relationship, thats pretty much what happens, thats the extent of his character in here, tyler snores and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: Jon gets his period for the first time in a while. Evan is there to make the period pain go away.





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoingHowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/gifts), [Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/gifts).



> Note, for any triggering topics. Jon’s pronouns are male, but there are female-coded words (breasts, uterus) that are used to describe him. This is not out of spite, and is only meant to help tell the story.  
> So, enjoy!

Jon was woken in the deep of night by a sharp pain in his abdomen. He had folded on himself in his sleep, arms and legs tucked into his chest and his forehead to his knees. He felt the heat of Tyler and Evan on either side of him, but what was usually so comforting now only brought panic to his system.

 

Despite hormone treatment for two years, he still sometimes for his period. It would happen when he got more active, when he ate healthier, and both of those things seemed to happen when two boyfriends were introduced into his life. In the darkness of their room, the meat-grinder twisting in his gut made fate a lot easier to blame than Evan or Tyler.

 

Jonathan tried on his other side, his back, and sitting up, but no position brought relief to the ache pulsing away. His chest was sore, his stomach felt bloated, his groin ached, and so did his thighs, all the way down to his knees. When Jon felt a tell-tale trickle of blood down his ass, he swore, sliding out from between his boyfriends ungracefully and stumbling to the bathroom.

 

The tacos he had enjoyed a few hours earlier didn’t seem so delicious when they forced their way back up, the scent of puke forcing its way to his nostrils. He kept up a steady stream of swears, including some creative new ones as he shakily flushed the toilet and rummaged under the sink for the box of pads he had swore he bought. He carefully placed one in his boxers, glaring viciously at the dark red stain that already marred the underwear.

 

When Jon tumbled off the toilet, he stayed on the ground, enjoying the cool feel of tile against his achy body. His body still throbbed with menstruation pain, however, and it was still hurting when a quiet knock sounded on the door.

 

“Babe? You okay?” Evan’s quiet voice echoed through the door, shooting Jon’s bright eyes open in panic.

 

“Y-Yeah!” He called back, trying to stand up but failing as his legs wobbled underneath him and another wave of nausea had him gripping the edges of the toilet. “I’m f-f-fine, Vanoss.”

 

The quiet clicking of the door opening had Jon groaning. The scent of industrial cleaning material wafted through his nose as he leaned forward, hearing Evan make a concerned sound behind him.

 

“Del?”

 

Jon groaned as he felt another pulse of pain rip through him, setting off a chain reaction in his chest. “It’s fine, V-Vanoss.”

 

Socked feet shuffled across the floor, and Evan’s warm hand rested on his back. “Did you get food poisoning from tacos?” The Canadian forced back a yawn, directing all attention to his boyfriend.

 

“N-no.” Jon stuttered out, leaning into the heat despite himself. “My period started.”

 

“Oh.” Delirious worried his lip at Evan’s simple statement. “Does it hurt?”

 

Jon chuckled dryly. “L-like a damned hoochie.”

 

They both laughed at that, knowing Jon was never the best at words to begin with, and pain probably made him even worse. Evan presses his thumb into Jon’s spine, and Delirious arched his back at the feeling of relief it brought forward.

 

“Can I help? Should I wake up Wildcat?” Evan eagerly asked, and Jonathan once again marveled at how lucky he had gotten with his lovers.

 

“L-Leave Wildcat alone.” He said, the bloated feeling releasing another trickle of blood. “B-But if you, uh, want to get me some pills?”

 

Evan pressed a kiss to his head. “I’ll be right back.” True to his word, the owl zipped out of the bathroom and was back in under a minute, holding two Ibuprofen in his hand. Jon eagerly downed them, chasing the small pink tablets with the water Evan had brought him as well.

 

“Anything else, or do you want to go back to bed?” Evan whispered, hand gently rubbing against Jon’s back. The man groaned at the small release of tension.

 

“I-Can-Can you give me a massage?” Jon asked shyly, and he could’ve cried when Evan nodded his affirmation.

 

“Yeah, man. Do you want me to grab some lotion?”

 

“Please.”

 

Two minutes later and Evan had set up pillows on the bathroom floor, the bright light above shining into Delirious’s eyes as Evan rubbed his hands together to warm up the orange-scented lotion.

 

“Delirious? If you want me to use lotion you have to take off your shirt. You know I’m not going to look at you like that.” Evan’s face was kind and understanding, but Jon still hesitated as he sat up, pulling the ratty pj shirt over his head. He lay back down on his back, gasping when the cool lotion hit his chest.

 

Evan’s fingers, callused from playing guitar, swiped broad strokes over Jon’s breasts, grinding down into the soft tissue. Jonathan let out a drawn out groan when the hands pushed into a particularly sore spot, his dysphoria stuck somewhere in the middle of good and bad.

 

Evan leaned down to press a kiss to Jon’s collarbone. “You know we love you, right?”

 

Jon nodded. Evan’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Jon.”

 

“I know!” Delirious complained. “I-It’s just that I don’t like it happening. To me. You know?”

 

A palm pushing down on his stomach had him gasping in answer. Evan kneaded his thumbs and the heel of his hands down into Jon’s uterus, hands ghosting over his hipbones.

 

“That’s fine, man. As long as you’re okay with this.”

 

Jon mutely nodded, nails scratching at tile as the hands, now dry of lotion, started pressing into his legs. It wasn’t sexual, not in the slightest, but Jon was still a gasping mess by the end of it. He could feel the unpleasantness of blood still dripping onto his pad.

 

Evan laughed lightly. “Should I do it again?”

 

Jon lolled against the pillows, back dipping between the cracks to lightly touch the cool tile. “Please?”

 

The second round of the full body massage was heaven on earth, most of the pain gone so Delirious could just focus on the feeling of the massage. Wherever Evan pressed, the lasting ache of period pain went away. Jon leaned into the touches, sighing softly when it ended again. The scent of oranges coated the bathroom, but only faintly as Vanoss shook out his wrists.

 

“Ready to go back to bed?” He questioned, and Jonathan nodded sleepily, the pleasant feeling of the massage still rolling through him. Evan snorted, kissing the palm of Jon’s hand. “Do I have to carry you, handsome?”

 

Jon’s tired face broke into a wide grin. “Please?”

 

His boyfriend shook his head, warm hands sneaking under Delirious’s bare back. Thankfully, he was strong, and Jon was fairly skinny, so he could deposit his tiredly goofy boyfriend next to Tyler, who stirred briefly at the motion on the bed.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Evan leaned in to press a kiss to his other boyfriend’s face. “We’re good. You should hug Delirious.”

 

Wildcat did just that, arm shaking around the still bare chest of Jon, who for once, didn’t seem to mind. They both fell asleep quickly, breaths matching each other, and Evan crawled under the sheets smiling.

 

He hoped Jon knew how loved he was.


End file.
